


За Справедливость и Правосудие

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: Что происходит на другой стороне Закона?





	1. До нашей эры

Масао-сан был похож на большую черепаху. Его глаза почти всегда скрывались за набрякшими морщинистыми веками, а плащ с надписью Правосудие на его сгорбленной спине напоминал панцирь. Если Масао-сан слышал что-то, привлекшее его внимание, он медленно, но неотвратимо поворачивал голову в направлении источника звука, и за движением его шеи можно было наблюдать так же бесконечно, как и за опадающими цветками сакуры. Если же Масао-сан не хватало зрения, чтобы рассмотреть причину, по которой ему пришлось прийти в движение, он разворачивался всем корпусом и, внушительно переставляя коротенькие ноги, вперевалку подходил к студенту. Потому что обычно именно студенты тревожили Масао-сан своими вопросами и заставляли прерывать лекцию, за долгие годы отрепетированную до полного автоматизма.

Однако Масао-сан считался хорошим преподавателем. Двадцать лет назад он ушел в отставку в звании лейтенант-коммандера и с тех пор вел подготовку новичков Дозора на одной из Баз в Новом мире. Для первокурсников он читал мировую историю, а для студентов второго года обучения — довольно загадочный блок под названием «Практика Дозорного». Мировая история довольно неплохо удавалась Масао-сан: всем своим внешним видом он говорил, что прекрасно помнит времена мальчишки Роджера. Он рассказывал сухо и уныло, в хорошие дни углубляясь в личные переживания на фоне событий, которые ныне считались историей, но в целом лекции под запись выходили содержательными. Если, конечно, удавалось не уснуть.

— Что это такое? Тут написано… — Гаспар вгляделся в листок с расписанием, — «Практика Дозорного»?  
— Впервые слышу. А кто ведет? — Джузеппе — он просил, чтобы друзья называли его Джуз — выхватил у него бумагу. — О, старик Масао. Неожиданно. Как думаешь, он заметит, если мы опоздаем?  
— Как будто ему не все равно, — фыркнул Гаспар.

Джуз пожал плечами. Им было чем заняться вместо лекции у заведомо скучного преподавателя, тем более на первом занятии никогда не рассказывают чего-то по-настоящему интересного. Он хлопнул Гаспара по плечу, и они развернулись в направлении столовой. О, столовая базы Морского Дозора — само слово звучало отрадно для всех ее обитателей. Там сегодня давали рагу, и очередь, должно быть, стояла еще из коридора. Тем более, пища для ума не усваивается без пищи для тела. Еще никогда не было так легко принять решение.

Хвост очереди выглядывал из-за угла, и они послушно пристроились за последним человеком. Тот обернулся; им оказался старшина Юмимото. Юмимото был на четвертом, последнем году обучения, уже ходил в море и даже побывал в бою с пиратами. Джуз и Гаспар почтительно поклонились ему.  
— Снова вы двое? Почему прогуливаете? — он нахмурился, но потом расплылся в улыбке. — Ха, чо как, ребятки?  
Юмимото протянул им растопыренную ладонь, и они по очереди отбили ему «пять». Старшина Юмимото был своим в доску парнем.  
— Очень кушать хочется, старшина, — доверительно сказал Гаспар.  
— Сегодня дают рагу, — мечтательно подтвердил Юмимото, и все трое синхронно облизнулись.  
— Рагу стоит того, чтобы опоздать на лекцию, — сказал Юмимото, а потом поинтересовался: — А что у вас сегодня?  
— Да непонятно, — Джуз сунул ему в руки листок с расписанием и ткнул в строчку, обведенную красным. — «Практика Дозорного». Что это такое, старшина?  
— О, любопытно, — Юмимото пригляделся. — Ну что ж, ребятки, у меня для вас есть две новости: хорошая и плохая. Начну с хорошей: это единственный интересный курс за весь ваш второй год обучения. Плохая же заключается в том, что с самого первого занятия Масао-сан начинает рассказывать про Дьявольские фрукты, и вы уже пропустили пятнадцать минут.  
Гаспар и Джуз переглянулись. На их шкале ценностей позиция рагу резко потеряла значительное число пунктов.  
— Старшина, — просительно обратился Гаспар к Юмимото. — А ты не мог бы попросить повара оставить нам две порции?  
Юмимото фыркнул:  
— Давайте, бегите.

Джуз аккуратно открыл дверь учебной комнаты и сунул нос в образовавшуюся щель. С такого ракурса он видел только учеников, которые пристально разглядывали что-то, написанное на доске. Тут он почувствовал, что на него смотрят: он скосил глаза и наткнулся на недружелюбное лицо Розалинд, их старосты. Он одними губами произнес «Извини» и просочился в комнату. Гаспар проследовал за ним. Перебежками они добрались до свободных мест в самом дальнем углу аудитории. Обычно это были их с Гаспаром любимые места, но сейчас что-то подсказывало ему, что неплохо было бы оказаться поближе к Масао-сан. Тот не отличался звучным голосом.

Джуз кинул сумку на скамейку, подвинулся, чтобы Гаспар тоже смог уместиться, и прислушался к рассказу старика Масао.  
— …доктор Вегапанк, — скрипуче произнес Масао-сан и замолчал. Он по обыкновению стоял за кафедрой и перебирал бумаги. На доске за его спиной крупными твердыми буквами было написано «Дьявольские фрукты: происхождение и типы. История исследования». К доске кнопками крепились какие-то изображения, но Джуз не мог их рассмотреть. Масао-сан откашлялся и продолжил:  
— Сложно сказать, сколько всего существует Дьявольских фруктов в мире. На сегодняшний день мы знаем о ста семидесяти плодах, часть из которых имеет владельцев и находится, так сказать, в употреблении. Однако так же существует доля — меньшая доля, хочу отметить, — плодов, которые не используются и ждут своей очереди. По ряду причин порой просто владеть Дьявольским фруктом бывает выгоднее, чем обладать его силой. Например, после того, как человек откусит хоть маленький кусочек такого фрукта, он лишается способности плавать.  
Масао-сан замолчал. Это было время для вопросов. С первого ряда, где Джуз видел Розалинд, взлетела рука.  
— Масао-сан, сэр, а как эти фрукты действуют на человека?

Старик Масао пустился в объяснения. Джуз в целом знал эту тему, поэтому слушал невнимательно. Он оглядел своих однокурсников: все прилежно строчили в своих тетрадях. Джузу стало интересно, что они с Гаспаром пропустили, пока предавались мечтаниям о рагу. Он оторвал полоску бумаги от тетрадного листа, накорябал просьбу списать и кинул свернутую записку на стол к сидящему наискось от него ботанику Юкихиро. Тот кинул взгляд на записку и еще ниже наклонился над тетрадью, продолжая строчить со скоростью света.  
— Вот придурок, — прошептал Джуз.  
— Что случилось? — наклонился к нему Гаспар.  
Юкихиро не хочет давать нам свои лекции, — пожаловался Джуз.  
— Давай запрем его в кладовой, как в прошлый раз? — предложил Гаспар.  
Джуз поморщился и толкнул его локтем.  
— И как в прошлый раз будем драить плац до ночи? — язвительно поинтересовался он.  
— Да уж, неудачно вышло, — скривился Гаспар. Он отвернулся от Джуза и вытянулся вперед, почти ложась грудью на стол. — Что он там пишет?

Масао-сан перешел от рассказа к рисованию. Для такого древнего старца у него был на удивление твердый, четкий почерк.  
— Существует три типа Дьявольских фруктов, которые называются Парамеция, Зоан, Логия. Каждый из них обладает своими особенностями. Итак, специфика Парамеции заключается в том, что…

Джуз усердно записывал за стариком Масао, не забывая время от времени зарисовывать сценки из жизни фруктовиков, которые приходили ему в голову. В школе Дозора на базе G-10 в Новом Мире он обучался только второй год и еще не обрел признания, как тот же старшина Юмимото, но именно Джузу поручали рисовать стенгазеты и информационные листки. Тем временем Масао-сан закончил блок, посвященной общей теории. Его тут же засыпали вопросами, позабыв об его общей неповоротливости.

— А что если человек съест два фрукта одновременно? А что если он умер? Куда денутся его способности? А что если создать Дьявольский фрукт искусственно? — Розалинд была в ударе. Она вскинула руку и почти подпрыгивала от нетерпения.  
— А есть ли какой-нибудь общий свод информации по известным нам фруктам? — неожиданно для себя громко спросил Джуз. Розалинд обернулась и бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд. Никто не смел перебивать старосту.

Так же неожиданно Масао-сан ответил не любимице преподавателей Розалинд, а ему:  
— Хороший вопрос, Джузеппе-сан. Существует Энциклопедия Дьявольских фруктов, где собрана вся информация о существующих фруктах, в том числе полное описание каждого из них, от внешнего вида до способностей, которыми он награждает. Именно эта книга станет учебником, по которому мы будем заниматься следующие несколько месяцев.

На этот раз руку поднял Юкихиро:  
— У каждого из нас будет эта Энциклопедия?

Джуз подумал, что одна только эта книга — веская причина идти служить в Дозор. Судя по возбужденному шушуканью, поднявшемуся в аудитории, не ему одному пришла в голову эта мысль.  
— Разумеется нет, — проскрипел Масао-сан, и разочарованный стон раздался в ответ. — Количество этих книг строго ограничено и каждая стоит на учете. Тем более, они дорогие. Тем более, наша База уже десять лет не может позволить себе ремонт зданий, не говоря уже про свежий учебный материал.  
— Масао-сан, а можно ли вырастить Дьявольский фрукт специально? Что для этого нужно? — Розалинд не унималась.  
— Мисс Розалинд, — старик сделал многозначительную паузу, такую, что за это время стихли любые шепотки, и взгляды всех студентов обратились на Розалинд, которая залилась краской от всеобщего внимания. Джуз подумал, что это весьма изощренное наказание за нежелательные вопросы. — Мисс Розалинд, вырастить Дьявольский фрукт искусственно нельзя. Такими исследованиями занимается наш уважаемый доктор Вегапанк, и если бы подобный научный прорыв все-таки случился, то Мировое Правительство обязательно сообщило о нем всему миру и поставило бы на контроль производство для всеобщего блага. Однако, я считаю, что свободный доступ к такого рода, э-э-э, вещам может быть нецелесообразен, и пользоваться Дьявольскими фруктами должны только люди с высокой моралью и строгим кодексом чести. Такие, как члены Морского Дозора. Об этом вам подробно расскажет ваш преподаватель по идеологии и доктрине Абсолютной справедливости. Я передам ему, что вы интересовались вопросом.

Все притихли. Джуз с жалостью посмотрел на Розалинд. Даже с самой дальней части аудитории было видно, как она склонила голову и занавесила лицо волосами. С одной стороны Розалинд всегда вызывала раздражение своим исступленным желанием быть впереди всех — никто не любил выскочек, но с другой стороны… В последнее время пристальный интерес со стороны преподавателей идеологии означал неприятности. Слишком много появилось вольнодумцев и любителей пиратской романтики. Джуз даже поморщился при мысли об этом.  
— Бедняга, — шепнут ему Гаспар. Джуз согласно угукнул.

— Надеюсь, я ответил на ваши вопросы достаточно исчерпывающе. Занятие окончено, — Масао-сан собрал в стопочку свои записи и неторопливо развернулся в сторону выхода.  
Погодите, а что мы будем учить в Энциклопедии? — крикнул кто-то ему в спину.

Через две недели Гаспар мог сказать, что зубрить Энциклопедию — это занятие ужасное и прекрасное одновременно. Трудность процесса заключалась в том, что следовало заучивать название, внешний вид и характеристики каждого из двухсот Дьявольских фруктов, о которых упоминалось в книге. При этом, как Масао-сан и обещал, доступа к самой Энциклопедии у студентов не было. Вместо этого Масао-сан, скрепя сердце, раздал студентам копии страниц, которые собственноручно сделал еще несколько лет назад. Старик Масао был неплохим преподавателем, но отвратительным художником.  
— Святой Сенгоку, где тут верх, а где низ? Это невозможно! — стонал, бывало, Джуз, пытаясь разобраться в картинке и цветной извилистой кляксой, походившей на что угодно, только не на Дьявольский фрукт. Или же, если это был именно он, было страшно представить себе способности, которые он давал съевшему его человеку.

Гаспар ходил по их жилой комнате, заложив руки за спину, и усердно повторял, уставившись в потолок:  
— Бому Бому, но Ми… темно-синий апельсин с характерным узором, наделяет обладателя способностью взрывать любые части своего тела… Саби Саби, но Ми… темно-красное манго… или папайя? Дает способность одним прикосновением ржаветь предмет. Или расправляться? Блин, Джуз, я опять забыл!  
— Я тебе не помогу, я еще не дошел до этой страницы, — отвечал ему Джуз, который валялся на полу и был по большей части занят тем, что, закусив губу от напряжения, в деталях рисовал красочные бои фруктовиков друг с другом или же с загадочным героем, который спасал жизни простых людей, скрываясь под именем «Большой Дэ». Энциклопедия благоприятно действовала на его фантазию.

Однако прекрасного все-таки было больше. С каждым новым фруктом Гаспар все больше убеждался, что готов пожертвовать возможностью плавать, лишь бы обрести эту необычайную силу и мощь. Он слышал, что на черном рынке за сумасшедшие деньги — размером с годовой доход небольшого государства — можно было купить Дьявольский фрукт. Еще он слышал, что кому-то удавалось поглотить силу владельца, убив его, но ему представлялось это маловероятным и в целом… неправильным.

— Если бы я однажды нашел Дьявольский фрукт, — как-то раз мечтал вслух Гаспар, — я бы хотел, чтобы это было что-то масштабное, сильное и внушающее ужас.  
— А я бы хотел вот этот, — отозвался Джуз, и Гаспар обернулся: Джус показывал ему одно из творений Масао-сан. На листке изображалась крупная фиолетовая ягода, и сверху надпись «Суке Суке, но Ми».  
— Способность становиться прозрачным? — недоверчиво переспросил Гаспар, на что Джуз со значением поднял палец:  
— Не прозрачным, а невидимым, — поправил он. И добавил: — Невидимость, парень, невидимость! Можно подглядывать за переодевающимися девчонками!  
— За кем ты собрался подглядывать, за Розалинд? — закатил глаза Гаспар. — Мы на базе Морского Дозора, здесь триста мужчин, столетняя повариха мисс Кук, заучка Розалинд и толстая Салли.  
— Я слышал, что в следующем месяце нашу базу должна посетить с проверкой контр-адмирал Цуру, — упрямо заметил Джуз.  
— Ты хочешь подглядывать за контр-адмиралом? — ужаснулся Гаспар.  
— Она красивая зрелая женщина! — Джуз продолжал упорствовать в своей ереси, но по его лицу было заметно, что он ясно осознает последствия своего неделикатного любопытства.  
На твоих похоронах я произнесу речь, о том как ты целеустремленно шел к своей цели, наплевав на здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения, — фыркнул Гаспар.  
— Ай, да ну тебя, зануда, — отмахнулся Джуз и положил листок с описанием к остальным. Он продолжил: — Знаешь, буду откровенным: именно в этом твоя проблема, Гаспар. Слишком много в тебе этого здравого смысла — ты не умеешь веселиться и прежде, чем что-либо сделать, сначала думаешь, а что бы на это сказала твоя возлюбленная доктрина Абсолютной справедливости.  
Гаспар напрягся и сложил руки на груди.  
— Причем тут это?  
— Потому что это делает тебя, твою жизнь, твое мышление — плоским, двухмерным. Только хорошо или только плохо. Так не бывает, Гас, вот, посмотри, — Джуз вытащил из стопки копий какой-то листок и прочитал с него: — Способность создавать леденцы и сладости из любых частей тела. Прелестно, правда? Можно угостить конфетами детей всего мира. Или же можно утопить в сахарном сиропе целую армию. У всего есть две стороны. Не бывает однозначно плохих или хороших людей. Сила одна — применение разное.  
Гаспар усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
— Нет, все намного проще, Джуз. Все эти полутона — это лишь попытки оправдать себя. Ты или плохой человек, или хороший. Ведь ты поступаешь так осознанно. Кроме того, и взрослые, и дети идут по одному пути. Хорошие дети не вырастут среди плохих людей, Джуз. Эти помыслы, как семена, рано или поздно взойдут.

Джуз фыркнул и поднялся с пола. Он аккуратно сложил на тумбочку свои разрисованные конспекты. Потом обернулся:  
— Ты говоришь, как столетний старик. Помыслы, семена… Я просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты завязывал со своим занудством и непримиримостью. Ни к чему хорошему тебя это не приведет.

Гаспар покачал головой:  
— Плохие люди заслуживают наказания. Пусть тебе кажется, что принимать решения сложно, но если ты не размениваешься на мелочи, то путь к справедливости и правосудию хорошо виден, будто в ясную погоду. А эти рассуждения только нагоняют туманы.  
— Святые небеса! — Джуз вскинул руки, сдаваясь. — Ты действительно невыносим. Я не понимаю, как твоя черно-белая картина мира не пошла трещинами, когда мы заперли Юкихиро в кладовке. Это же поступок, порочащий честь Дозорного, — передразнил он преподавателя идеологии.  
— Юкихиро отказывался делиться лекциями, и моим долгом было объяснить товарищу, что нельзя быть таким эгоистом, — Гаспар не видел в этом ничего дурного.  
— Коммандер Дон не впечатлился твоими объяснениями.

Коммандер Дон, который пошел на шум и обнаружил в кладовке растирающего сопли младшего матроса Юкихиро, совсем не проникся логикой Гаспара. Напротив, он назначил драить плац и сто пятьдесят отжиманий.  
— Коммандер Дон — тупой солдафон, который не видит дальше устава, — пожал плечами Гаспар. — Он настолько бестолковый, что высшее командование не рискнуло разрешать ему выход на боевых кораблях и в растерянности оставило его на Базе. Это все знают.  
Джуз хмыкнул:  
— Тут ты прав, дружище.  
Они замолчали. Вдруг Джуз хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Зачем мы говорим о таких скучных и сложных вещах? Мы попросту тратим время.  
— Ты сам поднял эту тему, — справедливо заметил Гаспар.  
— Признаю, моя ошибка, — легко сказал Джуз и хлопнул его по плечу. — Пойдем-ка обедать, Гаспар, мой желудок подсказывает, что сейчас самое время.  
— А мой нос подсказывает, что сегодня будет жаркое, — подхватил Гаспар.  
— Жаркое! Это прекрасно, нам тем более стоит поторопиться, — Джуз схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону столовой — лучшему месту на любой Базе Морского Дозора.  
Гаспар рассмеялся. Он поймал краем глаза ответную улыбку друга, и пусть она показалась ему слегка натянутой, он не придал этому значения.

На изучение всего того, что мир знал про Дьявольские фрукты, отводилось лишь четыре месяца. На взгляд Джуза, этого времени катастрофически не хватало.  
— Я больше не могу-у-у, — простонал он и оттолкнул от себя тетрадь с конспектами.  
— Угу, — рассеянно отозвался Гаспар, который сидел на полу напротив него. Джуз пнул его пяткой.  
— Как ты можешь все это запоминать? Проклятые списки у меня уже из ушей лезут. Я начинаю их ненавидеть, — искренне признался Джуз.  
— Угу, я согласен, — все так же невнимательно отреагировал Гаспар. Он пристально разглядывал затертые до дыр конспекты и как будто что-то искал в своих записях.  
— Что ты делаешь? — не выдержал Джуз и перебрался на противоположную сторону, с любопытством заглянул в заметки. Гаспар вздрогнул, дико взглянул на него и в расстройстве взъерошил волосы. Он отложил конспекты и опустил руки на колени.  
— Мне показалось, что я увидел какую-то систему… какую-то взаимосвязь во всем этом… — он говорил путано, как будто не мог поймать мысль.  
— Какую взаимосвязь, Гаспар? — терпеливо спросил Джуз и протянул руку за его конспектами. Страницы были исписаны непонятными пометками. Гаспар молчал и пытался подобрать слова. Наконец, он сумел сформулировать:  
— Почему владельцами Дьявольских фруктов становятся именно эти люди? Чем они отличаются от других? Чем они лучше остальных?

Джуз вытаращил глаза:  
— Друг, да ты перегрелся. Нет никакой логики в этом. Это просто случайность, шутка судьбы, если хочешь. А может быть, — он хмыкнул от пришедшей в голову идеи, — это не люди находят Дьявольские фрукты, а сами Дьявольские фрукты находят себе людей. Какую логику ты ждешь увидеть у ананаса?  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Гаспар и отобрал у Джуза свои записи. — Ты прав, я действительно слишком заучился. Голова пухнет, везде начинают мерещиться теории заговора.  
— Ты с этим поосторожнее, — Джуз хлопнул друга по плечу и поднялся на ноги. Он отошел к кровати, чтобы поваляться полчасика, и его в спину догнал рассеянный голос Гаспара:  
Знаешь, мне вчера подумалось… Как было бы здорово, если однажды все Дьявольские фрукты в мире, известные и неизвестные, окажутся в руках мирового правительства. Тогда бы нам не пришлось идти на сделку с шичибукаями — отбросами общества, пиратами, которые ради власти совершали настолько ужасные вещи, что я даже не могу представить.

Джуз замер, не повернувшись. В нем бурлили слова, но он не мог ничего сказать Гаспару. Гас был хорошим человеком, его лучшим другом — но он бы его не понял. Потому что у Гаса была своя правда, а у него, Джуза, — своя. Сколько они обсуждали это раньше, сколько спорили до хрипоты с жаром, достойным лучшего применения… Поняв, что не найдут компромисса, они молча решили оставить эту тему и не поднимали ее больше, но иногда — вот как сейчас — что-то мелькало в их разговорах.  
— А я им завидую, Гаспар, — наконец сказал Джуз. — Да, правда, иногда я им завидую, — он повернулся к Гаспару. Тот удивленно вскинул на него глаза. — Знаешь почему? Они живут по справедливости. Не по той справедливости, про которую нам рассказывает преподаватель идеологии, а по настоящей. Зуб за зуб, око за око. Все, что ты сделал, вернется к тебе. Или ему помогут вернуться. А еще они — свободные люди, у них мечты и желания, и у них больше шансов их исполнить, чем у нас с тобой.  
— У меня тоже есть мечта, Джуз, — медленно произнес Гаспар. — И тоже есть цель. Я хочу, чтобы люди, совершившие преступление, понесли наказание. Делать плохое и жить припеваючи — как по мне, это самое несправедливое. Да, всех мерзавцев в мире нам не пересажать, но самых отъявленных негодяев — что ж, вполне посильная задача.  
— Ты прав, друг, — улыбнулся ему Джуз, но его улыбка была здорово приправлена горечью. — Но только цель не оправдывает средства.  
— Смотря какая цель и какие средства, — уверенно сказал Гаспар. — Есть вещи, ради которых приходиться прилагать усилия. Джуз, наша цель — правильная. И мы можем, я знаю, мы можем сделать то, ради чего пришли в Дозор.  
— Я думал, это будет не так сложно, — Джуз уныло свернул тему. Ему не хотелось это обсуждать. Он давно понял, что его легкомысленное детское решение вступить в Дозор, основанное на ореоле романтики вокруг бравых адмиралов и их героических подвигов, однажды ему аукнется. Он еще не знал где и как, но чувствовал: все будет очень непросто. В отличие от него, Гаспар делал этот шаг пугающе обдуманно. Джуз вздохнул.

Гаспар поднялся, сложил с коленей конспекты и подошел к нему. Положив руки Джузу на плечи, он легонько встряхнул его и твердо сказал:  
— Не сомневайся. У нас все получится.  
Джуз ему слабо улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Конечно.

Этот разговор они вели в начале второго курса, а через полгода Джуз дезертировал с базы. Много позже, обдумывая события, которые случились до этого момента, и сводя воедино все самые мелкие детали, Гаспар начал понимать, что двигало Джузом. Но в ту минуту, когда он застал друга за сбором вещей, он был совершенно растерян.

— Что ты делаешь? — Гаспар вошел в их общую комнату и замер. Джуз, присев перед своей нижней полкой в гардеробе, запихивал одежду в брезентовую бездонную сумку. Гаспар увидел, как спина Джуза напряглась, но потом тот обернулся.  
— Привет! Я думал… ты придешь позже, — он натянуто улыбнулся и закусил губу. Гаспар понял, что дело плохо.  
— Зачем позже? Что случилось? — он на всякий случай отступил к двери и захлопнул ее, отрезая путь.  
— Я ухожу, Гаспар, — просто ответил Джуз и затянул шнурок на горловине сумки.  
— Откуда? Куда? — тупо спросил Гаспар. Он решительно отказывался понимать, что происходит.  
— Отсюда и туда, — Джуз усмехнулся и ткнул большом пальцем себе за плечо, Гаспар перевел взгляд: окно их комнаты было открыто настежь, резкий вечерний ветер рвал занавески.  
— Ты уходишь с базы? — уточнил Гаспар. У него начинали появляться догадки.  
— Нет, Гаспар, я ухожу из Дозора, — как маленькому, нежно и терпеливо, объяснил ему Джуз.  
— То есть, ты… дезертируешь? — эта мысль никак не укладывалась в голове.  
— Да, — вздохнул Джуз. — Ты мне поможешь?  
— Что? — возмутился Гаспар. От такой наглости ему сразу стало легче. Вот это был старый добрый Джуз, который выторговывал себе поблажки, даже когда его ловили на горячем.  
— Я так и думал, — не расстроившись, признался Джуз. Он поднял сумку и закинул ее за спину. — Гаспар, дружище, я все решил. Это не по мне. Потому я ухожу. Надеюсь, меня не поймают, — он весело хмыкнул. — Представить не могу что делают с неудавшимися дезертирами. Никогда не слышал о таком. Неужели я первый? Да ладно, не может быть… — Джуз нервно растер лицо руками. Он волновался. — Скажи что-нибудь.

Гаспар открыл рот и, подумав, закрыл. Он не знал, что сказать. Он видел, что Джуз настроен серьезно и однозначно: за напускной беззаботностью скрывалась мучительная решимость. Дать ему уйти или оглушить, связать и вправить мозги силой? Гаспар не знал. Пытливый, ищущий взгляд Джуза все только ухудшал. Единственное, что ему было важно, это услышать ответ:  
— Почему ты уходишь?  
Джуз как будто был готов к такому вопросу.  
— Потому что все это ложь, — быстро сказал он. — И запудривание мозгов. Я чувствую, что все не так, как нам говорят, и хочу узнать, как оно там, по другую сторону.  
— Ложь? Запудривание мозгов? — растерянность Гаспара сменилась злостью. — О чем ты? Это какой-то бред, Джуз. Я знаю, что у нас разное мнение насчет всей этой… справедливости, но не настолько! Зачем ты уходишь?  
Он сам не заметил, как повысил тон. У Джуза стало упрямое и злое лицо.  
— Я сказал тебе, но ты не понимаешь! Ты как будто глухой, Гаспар, никого не слышишь, кроме себя. Если так, то пусть будет проще: я ухожу, потому что мне больше тут не нравится.  
— Так почему просто не сказать об этом коммандеру или кому-то еще? Уйти честно и открыто. То, что ты делаешь — это позор! — Гаспар завелся до крайности. Джуз скривился.  
— Если я скажу, то родители запрут меня дома и не спустят с меня глаз. А я хочу наконец-то выйти в море, хочу свободы! Хочу жить без сомнений и сожалений! Чтобы никто не стоял у меня над душой и не указывал, как жить и что делать. Тебе не понять, Гаспар, ты сам себе голова, тебе повезло…  
Гаспар почувствовал, как у него окаменело лицо. Джуз увидел его взгляд и быстро добавил:  
— Прости. Я не это имел в виду. Прости…  
Гаспар ничего не ответил. На несколько секунд повисло неприятное молчание. Джуз шумно выдохнул.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы мы вот так попрощались. Честно, Гас, ты мой лучший друг. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты понял…  
Гаспар все так же молча смотрел в сторону. Джуз, поняв, что ничего не услышит, взъерошил рукой волосы и растерянно оглянулся на открытое окно.  
— Мне пора идти, Гас. Меня уже ждут.  
— Кто ждет? — коротко осведомился Гаспар.  
— Я договорился… Мне помогут, — скомкано ответил Джуз и, помедлив, нерешительно спросил: — А ты? Поможешь?  
Гаспар уставился на него. Против воли его разобрал нервный смех. И все-таки, каков наглец.  
— Да, — он криво усмехнулся и добавил: — Ведь ты мой лучший друг.

Вдвоем они скинули из окна их казармы жгут из связанных друг с другом простыней. Джуз проверил, как держится узел, который он закрепил на ножке письменного стола в комнате, и в последний раз оглядел комнату, где жил почти два года. На Гаспара ему было сложно смотреть.  
— Ну, вроде все, — преувеличенно бодро сказал он.  
Гаспар угукнул. Джуз с опаской перевел на него взгляд: Гаспар выглядел печальным и сосредоточенным, и у Джуза сжалось сердце. Ему было искренне жаль, что все так получилось. И все-таки внутри пузырился восторг: он наконец бросал вызов себе и своему месту в мире.

Джуз в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и порывисто обнял Гаспара. Тот, поколебавшись, обнял его в ответ. Джуз на секунду вдохнул знакомый запах и, хлопнув по плечу, отпустил его. Потом он подошел к окну, перекинул ногу через подоконник и нащупал снаружи выступ. Схватившись за жгут из простыней, он полностью вылез в окно, уперся ногами в стену и сделал пробный шаг вниз.  
— Ну как? — тихо спросил Гаспар, перегибаясь через подоконник вслед за ним.  
Держит, — так же тихо ответил Джуз. Они на мгновение замерли в этой нелепой позе. Наконец Джуз сказал: — Прости меня, Гас. И удачи.  
— И тебе, — помолчав, шепнул Гаспар.

Джуз стал осторожно спускаться. Время от времени он оглядывался назад, выискивая, куда поставить ногу, но каждый раз поднимал взгляд вверх, где еще было видно светлое окно его комнаты и напряженное лицо, мучительно сведенные брови его лучшего друга. Джуз уходил без сомнений, но еще годы спустя эта картинка вставала у него перед глазами.


	2. "Победитель"

— Эй, Таран, поднимайся, тебя капитан зовет! — Дордан, старший офицер, лейтенант-коммандер десятой дивизии, спустился по лестнице в трюм, громко топоча ногами.  
Таран, который в этот момент поднимал лафет от пушки, от испуга выронил его из рук. Лафет с глухим металлическим звуком упал на пол и завалился на бок, послышался треск деревянного настила. Таран и Дордан замерли.  
— Кхм, — прочистил горло лейтенант-коммандер. — Я сделаю вид, что не заметил, как ты опять ломаешь наше судно, а взамен ты прямо сейчас пойдешь со мной к капитану. Прямо сейчас — это значит «очень быстро», Таран.  
Таран растерянно опустил взгляд на лафет. Его полагалось поднять на палубу и установить напротив орудийного порта — так приказал старшина. Таран растерялся: в его сознании боролась важность выполнения распоряжения старшины и срочность требования лейтенант-коммандера. Но лейтенант был выше по рангу… Таран завис.  
— Да что б тебя, — выругался Дордан. — Если пойдешь со мной прямо сейчас, я скажу коку, чтобы выдал тебе двойную порцию на ужин.  
Эти слова помогли Тарану принять решение.  
— Иду, — пробасил он и, почти задевая головой потолочные балки, двинулся к выходу из трюма.

Когда они поднялись на палубу, Таран поинтересовался:  
— Капитан меня звал?  
— Да, да, — рассеянно отозвался Дордан. — Ты же из этих краев, знаешь тут места?

Таран, прищурившись, поднял глаза к небу. Все детство он валялся на крыше своего дома и часами разглядывал облака: они принимали самые странные форма, бабушка говорила, что они отражают морские течения рядом с их островом. Таран, которого бабушка ласково звала Бохи, насмотрелся на воздушные потоки и решил, что хочет стать навигатором. Бабуля сказала, что раз так, то ему одна дорога — идти учиться. Правда, с академией Морского Дозора у него не сложилось, и сейчас он служил младшим матросом на судне «Победитель».

— Мой дом был неподалеку, — сказал Таран. — А что?  
Дордан искоса взглянул на него:  
— Был, говоришь?.. Капитан хочет проложить новый курс напрямик, но нам известно, что тут много подземных вулканов и странное течение. Велел спросить кого-то из команды, вдруг есть местные ребята. Сказали, что ты хорошо тут ориентируешься.  
— Тут нельзя напрямик: либо судно разобьет о скалы, либо ошпарит кипятком, — подтвердил Таран.  
Дордан снова разразился руганью, недостойной офицера Морского Дозора.  
— И я ему то же самое говорю, — воскликнул он. — А он все «некогда нарезать круги, они уйдут»! Вот же… — он осекся и зыркнул на Тарана, — упрямый человек.  
— Кто уйдет? — уточнил тот.  
Дордан махнул рукой:  
— Да вечная его эта погоня за призраком. Говорят, у капитана личные счеты к каким-то пиратам, вот он и носится по всему Гранд Лайн за ними, когда свободен от заданий. Или не свободен, как сейчас, а все равно норовит сделать крюк и проверить наводки.  
Таран пожал мощными плечами:  
— Капитан правильный человек и знает, что делает. Если ему нужен короткий маршрут, я могу показать. Только это опасно.  
— Да без тебя знаю, — буркнул Дордан и коротко стукнул кулаком в дверь — они уже были на месте, — Сэр! Я нашел местного, — и они вошли в капитанскую каюту.

Таран всего дважды приходил сюда: в первый день, когда ему показывали судно и представляли капитану, и вот сейчас. В каюте ничего не поменялось: все тот же большой рабочий стол, бумаги, покрывающие его ровным слоем, никаких личных вещей. Тарану показалось это удивительным. Вот он, например, сразу же повесил над своей койкой их с бабушкой фотографию. Про капитана он не знал, есть ли у него бабушка или другие родные, но пришел к выводу, что отсутствие любых намеков на личные привязанности как-то связано с его высоким капитанским статусом.

Капитан Гаспар Солитер стоял над столом, упершись руками в развернутую карту. Он поднял глаза на вошедших, смерил Тарана нечитаемым взглядом и спросил:  
— Как тебя зовут, матрос?  
— Бохи, сэр. Но команда называет меня Таран.  
— Почему Таран? — капитан приподнял бровь.  
Таран на мгновение задумался. Он поскреб щеку с трехдневной щетиной и с оттенком вопроса ответил:  
— Потому что я большой и крепкий? Сэр.  
Капитан хмыкнул. Он выпрямился, сложил рука на груди и сделал несколько шагов взад и вперед. Таран и лейтенант-коммандер почтительно молчали, следя за его действиями. Наконец, капитан остановился и снова обратился к Тарану:  
— Скажи, Бохи, тебе свойственны сомнения?  
— Сомнения? — переспросил тот, будто в первый раз слышал это слово. — Сомнения — как когда ты не знаешь, как поступить? — он даже обернулся на Дордана, но тот еле заметно пожал плечами. — Нет, сэр.  
Капитана, казалось, удовлетворил его ответ. Он снова наклонился над столом и принялся ее разглядывать:  
— Ты действительно отсюда родом?  
— Да, — ответил Таран. — Я здесь жил до того, как попасть в академию Дозора.  
— Хорошо, — капитан кивнул на карту. — Покажи, как нам пройти через острова коротким путем.  
Таран опять оглянулся на лейтенант-коммандера, встретился с ним взглядом и сказал капитану, как выяснится позже, не в последний раз за тот день:  
— Это опасно.  
— Я знаю, — неулыбчивое лицо Солитера прорезала острая усмешка. — Я тороплюсь на встречу.

Через два часа Таран и лейтенант-коммандер вышли из капитанского кабинета. Лейтенант-коммандер пребывал в неплохом расположении духа и даже что-то насвистывал. Таран, напротив, погрузился в свои мысли. Дордан взглянул на него и, фыркнув, толкнул локтем в бок:  
— О чем задумался, матрос?  
Таран промычал что-то неопределенное, но Дордана, признаться честно, мало интересовал его ответ. Только что в капитанской каюте он получил хорошие новости: есть быстрый и, одновременно, относительно безопасный путь прохода к той точке, которую указал капитан, а это значит, что ни команда, ни судно не подвергаются чрезмерному риску. Дордан знал своего капитана, а еще его капитана знало его непосредственное высокое начальство, которое перед каждым выходом в океан напоминало самому Дордану, что он, как старший офицер, должен следить, чтобы капитан Солитер не отклонялся от намеченного маршрута ради своих личных целей. И если такое все же случится, и кораблю или экипажу будет нанесен ущерб, то вопрос «почему?» адресуют все тому же Дордану. Он справедливо считал, что удерживать капитана от необдуманных поступков — задача не для его ранга, но высокое начальство ясно дало понять, что это не предмет для обсуждений.

Младший матрос Бохи по прозвищу Таран показал, как можно пройти острова с вулканами, не подвергая «Победителя» угрозе, и лейтенант-коммандер впервые за утро перевел дух.

Поэтому, когда они вышли на палубу, он радостно хлопнул Тарана по плечу и сказал:  
— Отлично сработано, Таран, — и щедро добавил: — Я помню про двойную порцию на ужин, молодец, заслужил.

Таран, которого вырвали из задумчивости, в ответ только растерянно угукнул. Дордан посчитал, что их разговор на этом закончен, и, махнув рукой на прощание, пошел по своим делам.

Таран проводил его взглядом. Он смутно порадовался, что сегодня наконец-то сможет наесться вдоволь, потому что стандартной дневной порции ему не хватало. Повар в академии, толстый добряк Джимбо, всегда давал ему добавку, но корабельный кок сразу сказал, что их запасы ограничены, и если он будет докладывать еду всем желающим, то они умрут с голода посреди океана.

Таран медленно побрел обратно в трюм, где его ждал лафет. Сейчас он уже не жалел, что старший офицер заставил его пойти на вызов к капитану, о нет. Во-первых, до этого момента он ни разу не общался с их капитаном, и было интересно увидеть человека, о котором говорили с уважением и опаской одновременно. Во-вторых, ему позволили держать в руках самые настоящие карты морских территорий и помогать прокладывать курс, по которому пойдет их судно. Пока он учился в академии, ему давали работать только с учебными картами — все знали, что они были ненастоящими, чтобы студенты случайно не разболтали секретную информацию.

Ну, а в-третьих… Тарану вспомнилось, как капитан в какой-то момент сбросил китель и подвернул рукава форменной рубашки. В каюте было сильно накурено, несмотря на открытый иллюминатор: капитан смолил сигарету за сигаретой, но они с Дорданом уже придышались к запаху. Уже больше часа они искали лучший маршрут для «Победителя», но никак не могли прийти к единому решению: капитан и старший офицер один за одним забраковывали варианты Тарана. Справедливости ради, Таран и сам отмел несколько предложений, неуверенно, но подробно объяснив, почему нет. С каждым его отказом капитан все сильнее сводил брови. В очередной раз капитан ткнул пальцем в разложенную карту:  
— Вот здесь. Что думаешь?  
Таран поскреб подбородок. Он думал, что это плохой путь, но стеснялся сказать капитану, подспудно боясь снова вызвать его недовольство.  
— Сэр, я не уверен, что… — он замялся и не договорил.  
— В чем ты не уверен, младший матрос? — в обманчиво спокойном голосе капитана закрались нехорошие нотки.Таран оробел: он не боялся высокого чина, но не знал как разговаривать с новыми людьми, которые в то же время что-то хотели от него. Капитан Солитер, определенно, попадал в обе категории.  
— Я не уверен, что это будет лучшим решением… — промямлил Таран.

Повисла тишина. Таран, уставившись в стол, не видел капитана, но слышал, как тот отошел от стола и опустился в свое кресло. Старший офицер Дордан стоял молча.

— Бохи, — начал капитан и вздохнул. Таран вздрогнул — в последний раз его называла так бабушка — и перевел на него взгляд: капитан сидел, вытянув ноги и закинув руки за голову. Он выглядел задумчивым. — Я слышал, ты мечтаешь стать навигатором. Это так?  
— Да, сэр, — не стоило удивляться осведомленности капитана. Говорили, что он знает, о чем думает любой человек на корабле, даже самый последний уборщик.  
— Это хорошая цель. А помнишь, в самом начале я спросил тебя, свойственно ли тебе сомневаться?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Сегодня я насчитал уже четыре раза, когда ты не был уверен в своем решении. Послушай меня внимательно, Бохи: если ты хочешь стать навигатором, ты не должен знать сомнений. От твоего выбора зависит то, каким курсом ты пойдешь. И только один курс может быть верным. Колебания не сделают тебя хорошим навигатором, но убьют тебя, твою команду и твой корабль. Но что еще хуже — если ты не знаешь как сделать правильный выбор, то никогда не возьмешь за него ответственность. Идти в открытый океан с сомневающимся, трусливым навигатором? Плохая идея. Так что, если ты таков, то тебе лучше забыть об этом.

Каждое слово капитана — тот говорил спокойно и взвешенно — словно отвешивало пощечину Тарану. Он снова вспомнил любимую бабушку, немногочисленных добрых друзей, которые остались на островах, но поддерживали его желание научиться навигации в Дозоре. В словах капитана он услышал звон, с которым разбивается его хрустальная мечта. Потому что про себя Таран знал — он таков. Легко не знать сомнений лишь тогда, когда ты ничего не делаешь. Но любой твой шаг вперед приводит к развилке, где должен быть сделан выбор, и какой из них — правильный?

Таран все про себя знал, и потому он служил на корабле младшим матросом и таскал тяжести благодаря своему высокому росту и сильным руках. Однажды ему крупно повезло, и он попал в академию Морского Дозора — лучшее место для молодых целеустремленных людей, которые мечтали защищать Закон и людей, которые его соблюдали. Но Таран не хотел сражаться за мир, он просто хотел стать навигатором и нарисовать карту каждого уголка земли. Потому он не стал сопротивляться, когда его выставили из Академии за неуспеваемость — в душе Таран знал, что останься он тут, то с каждым годом ему предстоит трудиться все больше и больше, решать проблемы все более сложные и — возможно, однажды — как солдату Дозора придется выбирать, кому жить, а кому умирать.

Однокурсники Тарану попались отличные — веселые, открытые ребята, со своими мечтами и надеждами. Но Таран чувствовал, что ему с ними не по пути.

Поэтому он радовался понятным заданиям старшины и лелеял мысль, что однажды произойдет что-то чудесное, и он станет настоящим навигатором, без Академии и сложных вопросов. Вот только сегодняшний разговор с капитаном заставил его понять, что между ним и человеком, который прокладывает маршрут своего судна и знает наизусть все карты мира, — огромная непреодолимая пропасть.

И что теперь? У Тарана вдруг остро потянуло за грудиной, он даже испугался на мгновение — за всю жизнь он лишь пару раз переболел простудой. В такие моменты о нем всегда заботилась бабушка: она заваривала ему специальный чай, заставляла идти в кровать и аккуратно подтыкала одеяло. Грузно опустившись на край постели, бабушка поворачивалась к нему полубоком и начинала рассказывать — в детстве она придумывала для него сказки, а для повзрослевшего Бохи она вспоминала случаи из своей жизни. Бабушка обладала редким даром превращать рутину в историю.

Но теперь бабушки не было рядом, и никто не расскажет ему поучительную сказку, никто не поддержит и не даст совет. Таран остался один на один со всей неприятной правдой, такой ослепительно честной, что на нее было больно смотреть. Он старался отвести внутренний взгляд, морщился и щурил глаза, но от этого откровения оказалось невозможно скрыться.

Его мечта до сих пор оставалась лишь мечтой, потому что он сам того хотел. Мечтать было легко, ведь мечтание не требовало усилий, не имело последствий, не накладывало ответственности. Он мог бы вечно предаваться мечтаниям и плыть по течению своей совсем не яркой, но и не самой плохой жизни, если бы сегодня капитан не заставил взглянуть на себя. Теперь у него не оставалось оправданий, и он стоял на перепутье.

Таран бездумно уставился на лафет и потер лоб. Пожалуй, сейчас он мог бы честно признать, что слишком слаб и даже труслив, чтобы предпринять какие-то шаги. Сколько он себя помнил, он никогда не был лидером и заводилой в их деревне, тем более в академии. Там уж было полно активных, фонтанирующих идеями ребят, которые, казалось, обладали бесконечной энергией и даже авантюризмом. Таран знал, что в нем такого нет. Бабушка говорила, что его главная сила — доброе сердце и чувство справедливости, а остальное — неважно. Но прямо сейчас он нуждался хоть в капле бесстрашия.

В трюме было прохладно, и Таран обхватил себя руками. Сверху раздались гулкие шаги: кто-то направлялся к лестнице, ведущей вниз.  
— Эй, Таран! — он обернулся на голос. Из проема свешивался старшина. — Когда ты наконец закончишь? Где ты вообще был? Я уже как час жду этот чертов лафет на палубе.  
— Меня вызывал капитан, — увидев скептически поднятую бровь старшины, Таран добавил: — спросите лейтенант-коммандера Дордана, я с ним ходил.  
— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся старшина. — Просто притащи эту штуку наверх. И побыстрее.

Старшина исчез из проема, Таран снова повернулся к лафету. Вот какая у него была работа — таскать тяжести по приказу и не обременять себе мозг. Таран вздохнул, наклонился и закинул лафет себе на спину. Сгибаясь под его весом, он стал подниматься на палубу. Он уже даже привык к постоянным мозолям, точнее, он привык, что его руки и ноги состоят из мозолей. Сегодня в кабинете капитана ему было очень непривычно держать в руках карты — они казались слишком тонкими для его грубых рук, ноздри будоражил едва ощутимый запах типографской краски и бумаги. Ему вспомнились времена академии и первых занятий, когда перед ним будто открывался новый, безгранично огромный мир. Однако у него не хватило мужества все закончить.

Таран с грохотом опустил лафет на место. Все, кто стоял палубе в тот момент — матросы и офицеры — перестали разговаривать, надраивать доски, взбираться по такелажу и обернулись на него. Таран стоял, опустив руки, и смотрел на голубую кромку горизонта, разделяющего небо и океан на две равные части. Его грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась, в голове было пусто и ясно.

Это точно то, чего ему хочется? Что он будет делать сегодня, завтра и через месяц. Внутренний голос колебался с ответом, но Таран никуда не спешил. Он прикрыл глаза, втянул привычный заха соленой воды, масла для древесины и полусотни мужчин, которые принимали душ не каждый день. Не дождавшись от него дальнейших действий, команда вернулась к своим делам, и до Тарана как сквозь облако доносился гул их работы.

Наконец, Таран получил ответ на свой вопрос. Он кивнул сам себе, развернулся и второй раз за день направился к капитанской каюте. Когда он прошел мимо старшины, тот собирался окликнуть его, чтобы дать новое задание, но сосредоточенный вид Тарана, расталкивающего локтями матросов на своем пути, сбил его с толку, и старшина крикнул в другую сторону:  
— Эй, Боззи, притащи из трюма эти чертовы ядра!

Таран добрался до капитанской каюты и замер перед дверью. Теперь у него была цель, простая и четкая, но все равно он робел. Глубоко вздохнув, будто перед прыжком в воду, он постучал. Через несколько долгих секунд раздалось глухое «Войдите», и Таран, распахнув дверь, сделал шаг вперед.


	3. 3. О долгах и справедливости

Капитан дремал в гамаке, привязанном между двумя чахлыми деревцами. С утра они уже успели переделать кучу дел: перетаскали вещи с корабля, проветрили склад, провели ревизию — что можно продать, а что можно припрятать на время. Обновили запасы провизии, которую можно хранить долго в сухом месте. К тому времени обед был готов, и теперь капитан слегка покачивался в гамаке, наслаждаясь сытостью в животе и удовольствием от хорошо сделанной работы.

Сквозь сон он услышал, как кто-то подошел, и недовольно проворчал:  
 — Что случилось?

Старпом кашлянул и сказал:  
— Дино ругается, что у нас опять плесень в трюме, надо перестать экономить на смолении и в следующий раз взять нормального мастера, а не какого-то криворукого инвалида — это его слова, если что — с непонятным материалом.

Капитан тяжело вздохнул, сбрасывая остатки сна:  
— Да сам знаю. Но разве мы от скупости экономим? Вот если Дино предложит вариант заработать, я его расцелую и прикажу команде неделю петь хвалебные песни в его честь. А пока мы на мели, придется терпеть.

Старпом пожал плечами:  
— Я просто передаю его слова, — кажется, он хотел добавить что-то еще, но их прервал тревожный крик:  
— Капитан! Там корабль Дозора!

Капитан резко вскочил и чуть не перевернулся в своем гамаке. Чертыхаясь, он стал засовывать ноги в сапоги, валявшиеся на земле, натянул их и уже на бегу понял, что перепутал правый с левым.

Первой его мыслью стало удивление, что их нашли. Второй — что кому-то вообще понадобилось их искать.

В этих местах мало кто ходил из-за сложной логистики. Разве только местные. Их остров представлял самый дальний из всей цепочки островов, образовавшихся архипелаг. На крупных располагались деревни, а они присмотрели себе самый маленький и каменистый, но они его давно уже обжили: построили несколько деревянных домиков, там хранятся провизия и лекарства, кое-какие их находки. Простенько, но им хватает.

Неужели кто-то шел по их следу, а они и не заметили? Но кто? Они считали себя совершенно не представляющими ценности для Дозора, ведь сколько в этих морях плавает более крупной рыбы. В общем, Джузеппе совершенно не ждал такого и потому появившийся из ниоткуда корабль Дозора застал его врасплох. Тем не менее, за двадцать лет пиратской жизни Джузу было не впервой сталкиваться с Дозором.  
Он добежал до берега и принялся вглядываться в горизонт. Справа напряженной струной вытянулся их младший матрос, который сегодня стоял в дозоре, и сбивчиво забормотал:  
— Я заметил их только что… Мне кажется…  
— Сколько у нас времени? — оборвал его Джуз. Мальчишка заблеял что-то неопределенное, а подошедший старпом спокойно ответил:  
— Минут пятнадцать. Мы не успеем.  
— Черт побери, — прошипел Джуз сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он обернулся на старпома и обменялся с ними взглядами. Старпом кивнул, после чего крикнул всем остальным:  
— К обороне!

Что же, как бы то ни было, они собирались стоять до конца.

Возможно, вот она — финальная точка его большого путешествия. Дальше только суд, казнь или годы в заточении. Может, все его принятые решения вели в этот момент. Джуз лихорадочно думает, что наверняка его отведут к тому, кто командует операцией, и пытается придумать, как выгодней всего провести переговоры. Что он может предложить, чтобы выторговать свободу путь не всей команде, но хотя бы самым младшим членам?

Через некоторое время ему выпало сомнительное удовольствие в деталях рассмотреть их гостей. Корабль Дозора выглядел странно: палуба была почти пуста, всего несколько человек и рулевой. Никакого обнаженного оружия и суматохи атаки. Джуз недоуменно всматривался в людей. Несколько минут прошло в напряжении, после чего на корабле началось движение: несколько человек подошло ближе к бортам, корабль пришвартовался, кинули якорь, опустили лестницу. От толпы отделился человек, только он один спустился по лестнице, которая не доставала до сухого берега — он спрыгнул в воду, поднимая вокруг себя брызги, но его это, похоже, не беспокоило.

В эту секунду Джуза окатило узнаванием и неверием одновременно. Как это возможно? Неужели сбылись его самые страшные кошмары?

Джуз определенно не был готов к этой встрече. Для чего он здесь? Случайность это или он специально пришел за ним?

Тем временем человек подошел ближе. Он двигался тяжелее, чем в юности, но было в его походке что-то неуловимо знакомое, что-то такое, что невольно заставляет присмотреться к случайному прохожему и узнать в нему старого друга, которого не видел, сколько? — лет двадцать?

Джуз неуверенно сделал шаг ближе. Человек остановился перед ним и сказал:

— Здравствуй, Джузеппе.  
— …Гаспар, — его хватило только на это. Но тут на него накатило вдохновение: — Давно не виделись. Признаться, я не ожидал тебя встретить… вот так.

Гаспар сухо усмехнулся половиной рта.

— Разумеется, — он оглянулся на команду, напряженно застывшую за спиной у Джуза, и вежливо спросил: — Есть ли у вас тут место переговорить? Наедине.

Мгновение Джуз оцепенело молчал, но потом махнул рукой в сторону самой большой постройки на острове и повернулся, чтобы показать дорогу. Он шел впереди и чувствовал за спиной неуютный холод. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему страшно обернуться, и тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. Он взрослый мужик, он повидал жизнь, выходил из серьезных передряг и… сможет справиться с этим.

Джуз открыл дверь в комнатушку, нащупал на столе лампу и, чиркнув спичкой, зажег фитиль. Лампа стояла на столе посередине его условного кабинета, горела ровно и неярко. Джуз вытащил стул, кивнул Гаспару на другой, приглашая сесть.

Тот опустился на табуретку и неторопливо оглядел комнату. Смотреть, как по Джузу, было не на что: пара рассохшихся книжных шкафов с картами и сундук с барахлом. Ничего интересного.

Джуз уже с трудом справлялся с напряжением, и потому он решил первым прервать молчание:  
— Как ты меня нашел?

Гаспар перевел на него взгляд. За двадцать лет он не отпустил ни усов, ни бороды, оттого его лицо походило на тот образ, который Джуз помнил с юности, но черты лица стали резче, жестче, сильно проявились носогубные складки и морщины на лбу. На висках начинала серебриться седина.

— Мне потребовалось время, — он коротко усмехнулся, — Но разве ты прятался?  
— Нет, — ответил Джуз. И правда, он не прятался. Зачем? Ведь он не знал, что его ищут.

Они снова замолчали, рассматривая друг друга.  
— Так зачем ты здесь? — Джуз решил не тянуть резину.  
— Хм, прямолинейно. Создается впечатление, что не рад меня видеть, — ответил ему Гаспар, и Джуз невольно вскинул брови.  
— Я не знаю, — медленно произнес он. — Возможно, я рад видеть тебя, но ведь ты тут не один.

Гаспар отвел от него взгляд, снова пробежался глазами по комнате и посмотрел на свои форменные брюки, провел по ним ладонями.

— Я капитан, а это мой корабль и моя команда. Разумеется, я тут не один.  
— Признаться, я уже умираю от любопытства. Что привело тебя сюда, капитан? — Джуз нарочно выделил последнее слово.

Гаспар вздохнул, разом весь как-то обмяк и, закинув ногу на ногу, сцепил руки на колене.  
— Я искал тебя, потому что хотел поговорить.  
— Это… неожиданно, — Джуз покрылся холодным потом. Он подозревал, что бывший друг вряд ли вернется через двадцать лет, чтобы сказать ему что-то хорошее. — О чем же?

Джуз не отводил глаз от своего собеседника и потому смог заметить, что тот на мгновение вдохнул поглубже и взглянул в сторону. Джуз был так сосредоточен на себе, что глупейшим образом перестал следить за противником. Возможно, его сбило с толку, что он не смог отнести Гаспара однозначно к друзьям или к недругам, но реальность говорила однозначно — Гаспару тоже тяжело давался этот неловкий разговор. Парадоксальным образом этот вывод успокоил Джуза, он даже немного расслабился и покомфортнее устроился на стуле.

Гаспар перестал рассматривать пыльные углы кабинета и коротко взглянул на Джуза:  
— Я хотел… спросить тебя. Да, я хотел узнать — когда ты уходил из Дозора, помнишь? Ты сказал, что хочешь свободы и честности. Ты нашел то, что искал? Ты доволен своей жизнью?

Джуз ожидал чего угодно, но не такого вопроса. На минуту у него стало пусто в голове. Это что, какой-то подвох? Гаспар притащился сюда, на край земли ради того, чтобы спросить, спокойно ли Джузу спится ночами? Не грызет ли его совесть? Это абсурд. Он совершенно перестал понимать, что происходит.

Джуз нервно хохотнул и запустил руку в растрепанные волосы.  
— Вот ты завернул, Гас. Что ж, отвечу тебе так: да, я доволен своей жизнью. Было плохое, и было хорошее, но плохое забывается, а про хорошее я помню до сих пор. Моя команда — верные, надежные, хорошие ребята. Мы сыты, здоровы, есть кое-какие деньги, а в океане еще полно мест, где мы никогда не бывали. Могу ли я жаловаться на жизнь? Нет.

Джуз замолчал, поднял взгляд на Гаспара. Тот пристально смотрел на него, словно ждал продолжения, и Джуз, сложив руки на груди, добавил:

— Я не жалею, что ушел тогда из Дозора, Гас. Если подумать, я вообще не жалею ни об одном своем поступке в жизни. Что бы со мной не происходило, всё оно случалось к лучшему. Возможно, я был иного мнения, когда меня выбросили за борт, потому что я подрался со своим капитаном, но я всего-то сутки дрейфовал в море, а потом меня подобрал другой корабль. И знаешь, что? Именно тогда я познакомился со своим старпомом. Прекрасный человек, что бы я без него делал.

Он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и продолжил:  
— У каждого члена нашей команды своя история. Бывали и матерые убийцы, за головы которых назначена большая награда, но никто не задержался надолго. Мы скорее романтики, Гас, мы никогда не нападали на мирные города, пытались пару раз в начале, когда живот от голода прилипал к позвоночнику. Видел бы ты тех вооруженных крестьян — они сначала едва не проткнули нас вилами, а потом, сжалившись, дали нам немного еды и воды. От стыда мы сбежали оттуда так быстро, что даже не успели толком поблагодарить их за доброту, — вздохнул Джуз. — И все же я не безгрешен. Я видел за это время много плохого и сам порой в этом участвовал. Но даже будь у меня шанс, я бы не стал ничего менять.

Джуз перевел дыхание. Он действительно не имел склонности к самобичеванию и никогда еще воспоминания о несбывшемся на заставляли его ночью скрипеть зубами в подушку. Природа подарила ему легкий, даже беспечный склад характера, а пиратская жизнь лишь укрепила в мысли, что какие бы он ни совершал выборы, у Судьбы на его счет свое собственное мнение. Иначе как еще объяснить этот привет из прошлого — сидящего перед ним Гаспара?

Тем временем тот, внимательно выслушав монолог Джуза, сейчас, казалось, ушел глубоко в свои мысли. Он не стал его торопить. Несколько минут они молчали, Джуз уж было совсем расслабился, и тогда Гаспар снова заговорил:  
— Когда ты сбежал, меня стали подозревать как человека, который тебе помог. На следующий день меня вызвал капитан и допрашивал с пристрастием. Потом несколько раз приезжали из штаба — не только из-за тебя — и каждый раз проверяли меня на благонадежность. Оказалось, в то время участились случаи дезертирства из-за повальной моды на пиратство, и каждое расследование проводилось с особым старанием. Можно сказать, мне не повезло вдвойне. Со временем про тебя забыли, а вот за мной закрепилась репутация человека, которого в молодости высокие чины несколько раз допрашивали по какому-то темному делу. О чем только не говорили у меня за спиной: то ли поймали на краже секретных документов, то ли якшался с пиратами. Кто-то даже предполагал, что я сын самого Роджера, — он невесело хмыкнул. — Я смог закончить школу Дозора и после выпуска даже найти для себя неплохое место, но мне стоило это огромных усилий.

Джуз пораженно молчал. Он не думал… он действительно не представлял себе, что для Гаспара его решение могло обернуться такими последствиями. Его пробрало нервной дрожью от мысли, что за ним долгие годы тянется вина, о которой он даже не знал.

— Гас, я понятия не имел… Я сожалению, — с трудом произнес он. Ему редко приходилось извиняться, но сейчас он просто не мог промолчать.

Гаспар резко перевел на него взгляд. У него было такое выражение лица, будто он не поверил своим ушам. Потом он медленно, горько усмехнулся:  
— Я двадцать лет ждал этих слов и думал, что стану счастлив, когда их услышу. Но, похоже, это так не работает, — он на секунду задумался. — О чем же ты сожалеешь теперь, Джузеппе? Когда я рассказал свою историю. Все-таки признаешь, что зря сбежал и оставил меня?

Джуз вскинул подбородок:  
— Ты не поймаешь меня на противоречии, Гаспар. Я, правда, жалею и не жалею в то же время. Меня печалит, что по моей вине ты угодил в проблемы, но я знаю, что поступил правильно, когда ушел. Со временем я лишь укрепился во мнении, что Дозор — фикция, не самостоятельная сила, а лишь инструмент в руках теневой власти. Все эти салаги в море и на суше, эти адмиралы и прочие высокие чины… Они будто марионетки, чьи ниточки находятся в руках невидимого кукловода. Дозор изнутри раздираем противоречиями, но я чувствую, что скоро произойдут большие изменения.

Гаспар высоко поднял брови, всем своим видом выражая недоумение. Джуз пояснил:

— Ты слышал про Манки Ди Луффи и пиратов Соломенной шляпы? Про пиратские альянсы? Про поражение Дофламинго и то, что случилось на островах Большой мамочки? Ты слышал, Гаспар? Это значит, что-то происходит, и надо держать нос по ветру, если хочешь выжить.

Гаспар хмыкнул и покачал головой. Джуз, увидев его скепсис, только пожал плечами:  
— Именно так. Ты всегда смотрел только перед собой, не замечая леса за деревьями. Но в реальности дело обстоит иначе: скоро и Дозор, и Мировое правительство перестанут быть такими, как сейчас.

Гаспар молча смотрел на него некоторое время, а потом рассмеялся недобрым, лающим смехом:  
— Поразительно, — он откашлялся и продолжил: — Сначала ты был солдатом Дозора, потом подался в пираты, а теперь я слышу речи революционера. Что дальше? Ты расскажешь, что, ко всему прочему, в тебе течет кровь кого-то из Мировой знати?  
— Я лишь человек, Гаспар, а людям свойственно менять свои взгляды, — легко ответил ему Джуз.

Тот откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Да, мне это хорошо знакомо. Иногда у меня создается впечатление, что среди людей вокруг меня нет ни одного человека, который бы не изменил свои взгляды из-за внешних обстоятельств. Деньги, власть, месть, просьба любовницы… Нет ни одного человека, которому можно доверять, на которого можно положиться. Еще вчера он был тверд и верил в Закон, сегодня сомневается в себе, а завтра легко предаст недавние идеалы, — он замолк, криво усмехнулся и пробормотал: — Как иронично.  
— На мой взгляд, ты сгущаешь краски, — нахмурился Джуз. — Разве это не естественный процесс? Разве ребенок знает о мире столько же, сколько взрослый, чтобы делать те же выводы? Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы изменить свое мнение и совершить другой выбор. Это не сделает тебя плохим человеком, — закончил он твердо.

Если до этого Гаспар был спокоен и сдержан, то тут он вскипел на глазах:  
— Так вот как ты думал, когда решил дезертировать? Что это так же легко, как выбирать между лапшой и рагу на обед? — Гаспар оскалился: — А я-то, дурак, винил себя, что не сумел найти правильных слов, чтобы удержать тебя. Думал, что сделал что-то не так, раз ты так быстро отказался от нашей дружбы … и потом даже не напоминал о себе! Ни письма, ни весточки за все годы! Я думал, что ты умер и запретил себе сожалеть, потому что о предателях не скорбят. Представь мое изумление, когда я увидел твою листовку с наградой. Я потратил столько времени, чтобы разыскать тебя, представляя, что ты признаешь свою ошибку и скажешь, что был не прав — ведь это значит, что был прав я! Но ты, напротив, не допускаешь и мысли, что когда-то совершил ошибку.

Гаспар резко поднялся со стула и навис над ним. Джуз, задрав голову, растерянно открыл рот: он совершенно не ожидал такой эмоциональной реакции на свои слова. Гаспар выглядел разозленным и уязвимым одновременно, он, сжимая кулаки, гневно смотрел на Джуза сверху вниз.

— Ты ушел и оставил меня разбираться со всеми проблемами, — выплюнул он. — И не ври, что никогда не задумывался о последствия — даже ты не мог быть настолько наивен.  
— Но я был… — успел вставить Джуз, однако Гаспар продолжил, будто и не слышал его.  
— Если бы ты не ушел тогда, я был стал другим человеком. Возможно, более счастливым. Возможно, более хорошим.

Джуз пришел в себя и тоже поднялся на ноги. Не то что бы он не понимал Гаспара или отрицал его обвинения, но и ему было что сказать:  
— Представь себе, в тот момент я вообще не думал о тебе. Меня гораздо больше волновали собственные проблемы, и я переживал в первую очередь о своем будущем. Да, Гас, ты был мне другом, но я никогда не называл себя… — он на мгновение сбился, пытаясь подобрать слово, и раздраженно взъерошил волосы рукой: — Я никогда не говорил, что я святой; неужели ты притащился на край земли, чтобы упрекнуть меня в эгоизме? А что ты сам? Сам говоришь, что мог бы стать лучшим человеком, чем есть сейчас. Неужели до сих пор верно следуешь вашей проклятой Доктрине?

Все время его монолога Гаспар гневно раздувал ноздри, но стоило Джузу задать встречный вопрос, как он вздрогнул и отступил. Теперь Джуз видел его полностью: еще полчаса назад перед ним стоял незнакомец с лицом когда-то близкого человека, и его лицо не выражало ничего, но сейчас с него спала шелуха из возраста, новых шрамов и капитанского кителя, и остался один только Гас — Гас, каким он его знал, и который был глубоко уязвлен и растерян. Что ж, с этим можно было работать.

Тем временем Гас взял себя в руки. Он опустил голову и будто обмяк. Постояв так некоторое время, он снова опустился на стул и подпер лоб ладонью, не глядя на Джуза. Тот последовал его примеру. В комнате снова повисло молчание, как тишина после шторма.

Наконец Гас сменил позу — опершись локтями на колени и переплетя пальцы, все так же не поднимая головы, он заговорил:

— Я говорил, в Дозоре после твоего ухода мне было… сложно. Вокруг меня будто образовалась мертвая зона, если кто-то и подходил, то с дурными новостями или же полюбопытствовать. Приятного мало. Полезь я с кулаками, они бы вышвырнули меня в момент. Я жил тогда под девизом «выживи или умри» — иного обстановка не предлагала. Да и потом приходилось драться за любую возможность… Я знаю, что у меня нелегкий характер, говорят, что я жесткий, нетерпимый и готов идти по головам. Знаешь, это правда — он поднял глаза на Джуза, и тот увидел в них только честность и смирение. — Я всегда думал, что пока ты знаешь, что прав, что поступаешь по справедливости, все будет оборачиваться в твою сторону и сила будет на твоей стороне, а остальные подстроятся. А сомневаться пристало только слабакам, трусам и предателям. Но когда я понял, что ты вот живешь и не знаешь бед, то стал задумываться… А прав ли я? Ведь не может быть одновременно две такие разные правды. И стоило мне допустить одну лишь эту мысль, как для меня все стало кончено. Я потерял всю прежнюю твердость, грызу себя — стоящий ли я человек или обманщик? И с тех мне нет покоя, Джузеппе. Я стал разыскивать тебя потому, что понял — если кто может мне ответить на эти вопросы, так только ты.

Джуз пристально разглядывал его и молчал. По правде сказать, он не находил слов. Гас тоже не поднимал головы. Когда тишина слишком уж затянулась, Джуз выдавил:  
— Я не могу… Не знаю, что тебе сказать, Гас. Не кажется ли тебе, что ты возлагаешь на меня слишком большие надежды и ответственность? Я не видел тебя столько лет, ничего о тебе не знаю, а ты спрашиваешь с меня за дела давно минувших дней? Пусть я не жалею о своем решении, но тот Джузеппе и я сегодняшний — совсем разные люди, — и добавил с сожалением: — Извини, Гаспар, но я не дам тебе ответа.

Гаспар впился в него взглядом:  
— Но ты должен, — произнес он с нажимом, — ты мне должен.

В его глазах виднелась решительность пополам с отчаянием. Джуз понимал его и честно хотел помочь.

— Я не отказываюсь от долга, — медленно сказал он. — Но… проси его с меня в другой валюте.

Гаспар резко выдохнул. Похоже, он действительно надеялся, что Джузеппе одним словом успокоит его метания. Поняв, что этого не случится, он будто потерял запал, осел и погрузился в свои мысли. Бесцельно блуждая взглядом по кабинету, он остановился на прикрепленной к стене карте мира, расчерченной разноцветными пометками: Джуз, дурачась, порой отмечал на ней их спонтанные маршруты и рисовал одному ему понятные закорючки.

— Что же… Раз ты не можешь дать мне то, за чем я пришел, я все равно хочу компенсации. Ты должен заплатить за то, что сделал, — задумчиво сказал Гаспар.  
— Ты арестуешь меня? — вырвалось у Джузеппе.  
— Что? Нет, зачем — это было бы неравноценно, — криво усмехнулся Гаспар. — Твой арест пришелся бы по вкусу Мировому правительству, но меня не удовлетворит такой пустяк. Да и тратить на тебя тюремную камеру… Извини, но ты мелкая сошка, Джуз, по сравнению со многими другими пиратами в розыске.

Ему бы вздохнуть с облегчением, но Джузеппе действительно почувствовал себя оскорбленным:  
— Между прочим, я не ставил себе целью стать самым разыскиваемым преступником. Только дураки бахвалятся размером награды на листовке и творят разбой, тем самым приближая к себе тюрьму или смерть, а мы живем ради свободного океана и ветра в лицо! — пафосно закончил он.

Гаспар, откинув голову, хрипло рассмеялся.  
— В тебе до сих пор жив романтик, да? Что же, это даже на руку. Так вот, вольный моряк, твоей платой мне станут регулярные письма. Каждый раз, меняя маршрут, ты станешь сообщать мне о своих новых планах. Я должен знать, где ты находишься и что у тебя на уме.  
— Что? — растерялся Джузеппе, не ожидавший такого требования. — Это глупость. И долго ты собираешься… контролировать меня?  
— Раз ты не можешь мне помочь, то придется мне, как и всегда, самому во всем разобраться. И пока я не пойму, ты должен быть на расстоянии звонка Дэн-Дэн Муши, — твердо сказал Гаспар.  
— Но… — начал снова Джуз, однако Гаспар его перебил тоном, не допускающим возражения:  
— Я так сказал. Ты признал долг.  
— Хорошо, хорошо! — Джуз махнул рукой. Требование выглядело нелепым, но лучше так, чем лечить чужие душевные раны — он был совершенно не готов к подобному. — Я буду писать тебе.

Гаспар, судя по виду, не сразу, но поверил ему и остался доволен.  
— Тогда скажи, куда ты собираешься теперь?  
— Ну, — Джуз почесал в затылке. — Еще не думал, честно говоря. Может, у команды есть какие-то идеи. Мы ведь свободные люди и можем плыть, куда захотим, помнишь?  
— Хорошо. Я буду ждать от тебя новостей, — затем он поднялся на ноги и спросил: — Проводишь меня?

У Джуза вырвалось:  
— Что, уже?

Гаспар хохотнул:  
— Я тоже был рад тебя видеть, но мне пора возвращаться. Можно надеяться на благоразумие твоего старпома и то, что мои строгие указания, которые я дал перед уходом, будут выполнены, но я всегда думаю о худшем. Нам ведь не надо, чтобы они там передрались, верно?  
— Да, пожалуй, — Джуз поморщился. Последний час он говорил со своим другом Гасом, с которым когда-то хулиганил, а потом драил полы под надзором тупого коммандера Дона — кстати, жив ли он еще? — но теперь настало время вспомнить, что в реальном мире это капитан Гаспар Солитер, и у них… идеологическое несовпадение.

Но, возможно, различия между ними не так сильны, как кажется? Они смогут еще раз… поговорить друг с другом?

Будущее покажет.

Тем временем Гас успел выйти на улицу. Глаза успели отвыкнуть от дневного света, и на контрасте после темной комнаты окружающий мир показался ему ярким и светлым. Он мельком оглядел людей, которые собрались перед входом в здание: человек пятнадцать, были и молодые сопляки лет двадцати, и взрослые, с бронзовыми от загара лицами. Его взгляд остановился на человеке, который стоял чуть впереди остальных, сложив руки на груди. Гаспар спокойно кивнул ему, и тот, помедлив, кивнул ему в ответ, после чего обернулся к своим и приказал:  
— Идите по своим делам, нечего тут стоять.

Гаспар посмотрел на свой «Победитель». На палубе никого не было, как он и приказал. Только старпом подпирал фальшборт, скучающе разглядывая реющих над островом чаек. Что неожиданно, Гаспар заметил младшего матроса Бохи, неуклюже прячущегося за фок-мачтой, но не успел нахмуриться, как сзади раздалось:  
— Эй, Гас, так торопишься уйти?

Он обернулся. Джузеппе вышел из здания и, сунув руки в карманы, покачивался на пятках. Он слегка щурился от солнца, как и Гаспар, и при свете дня стало хорошо видно, что у него уже начали появляться морщинки на лбу и около рта, как у человека, который часто улыбается. Впрочем, эти морщины ему даже шли. Как помнил Гаспар, Джузеппе всегда улыбался и был готов от души посмеяться. Приятно видеть, что он пронес эту привычку через все года, а это значит, что в нем еще многое осталось от того человека, которого он когда-то считал своим лучшим другом. Возможно, они все-таки не безнадежны.

Он слегка улыбнулся Джузу:  
— Я буду ждать от тебя вестей, — и протянул ему руку. Джуз будто удивился, но без колебаний схватил его ладонь и пожал — быстро и крепко.  
— Я напишу, — пообещал он.

Гаспар в последний раз окинул его взглядом, оглядел все эти хлипкие домишки и настороженных людей, которые притворялись, что занимаются «своими делами»… Он махнул рукой Джузу и, развернувшись, зашагал к кораблю.


End file.
